


💫Who has the right to chose what evil is💫

by mablelaylee



Category: AOP - Fandom, DanPlan, Multi-Fandom, actuallyoddplan
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Angst, Fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-15 01:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21245453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mablelaylee/pseuds/mablelaylee
Summary: Hosuh, a kind angel, went to go on a nice walk in a park in heaven, when he fell. He fell very fall. And he seems to be stuck.Unless some kind devils would give him a hand.THIS IS UNFINISHED AND WILL PROBABLY NEVER BE FINISHED(this may have slow updates, i'm mainly working on the one i needed but never had atm)





	1. Chapter 1

The sunrise was shining bright, warming the whole sky, reaching the heavens and waking the angels. A young angel jolted up to the sound of an alarm, he turned it off swiftly and ran outside his house to watch the sunrise. He sat down and smiled as the sun shone on his face, making his silver hair sparkle. 

He looked over to his neighboring house, there wasn't anyone living there right now. There used to be, but they had apparently been disobedient and rude, so they were put down into hell. The young angel hadn't met them, but he had seen him before. He turned his head when he heard his name be called. 

"Hosuh!" He smiled as he saw the short angel running over to him, her pink pigtails bouncing around. "Hi ann!" Ann smiled and sat down beside him. "You didn't wait for meee" she complained playfully, he laughed gently. "I can't really stop the sun from rising ann…" she rocked back and forth a little. "I know but like- y-know, like, y-know?" She paused and then the two laughed together.

After a good minute, the two stopped laughing and just smiled, enjoying the silence. Hosuh looked up at the sky. "I think the sunrise is over, I'm gonna head out for a walk. I heard they finally put some maple trees in the park nearby, I wanna check that out!" He said with excitement ringing from his voice.

Ann laughed. "Of course you do, go ahead, I'll wait inside, if you're not back by lunch I'll know some things up!" Hosuh nodded and stood up. "Okay, bye ann!" He quickly ran off towards the park. As he happily ran off, he heard her from behind him. "Byee!" He smiled to himself and slowed down, he walked along the sidewalk, the birds chirping happily.

He saw the park coming up and smiled, as he walked over, he noticed construction was going on across the street. 'Huh, I didn't realize they were doing something today.' He went closer to check it out, curiosity taking over. There wasn't anyone there when he looked, so he went closer to see what they were doing.

He gasped when he saw a large hole seeming to drop all the way to hell, he quickly backed away and took a deep breath. 'They must be doing something huge to have that out in the open…' before he could go he felt a pair of hands shove him, he gasped, and tried to stop himself from falling.

He tripped on the safety tape around the hole and fell in, he squeaked and grabbed the edge, holding himself up. He felt his heart race as he tried to pull himself up, he was never that strong so it was difficult. He heard footsteps coming over and hoped someone was going to help him.

"Hey, is someone up there?... can y-you please help me?" He said in a shy nervous tone, he saw the person's feet and smiled, they would help him! "Tha-" before he could finish talking, he felt the person's foot stomp on his hand, he squealed and lost grip, he felt his heart race quickly as he began to fall.

He was too shocked to scream, and to scared to think, it felt like his heart was in his throat. He closed his eyes tightly and let out a squeak, he felt himself get lightheaded, he shook his head, he did NOT want to faint right now. He pulled himself together enough to let his wings go out, he flapped them, trying to stay up, but they didn't seem to work.

He looked down, bad Idea, he saw the ground coming quickly for him, he didn't realize he was crying till he put his hands over his eyes and felt tears. He knew he would hit the ground, and he wrapped his wings around him tightly. But before he hit the ground, he stopped falling, he stayed still for a moment, than slowly un curled himself from his wings and opened his eyes.

He was about 7 feet off the ground, he then remembered. 'Oh yeah! When they send an angel to hell, they don't want to hurt them, so they just stop the fall before they hit the ground.' He let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding, than squeaked as he stopped floating and hit the ground. 

It hurt, but it didn't hurt as much as it would have if he hadn't stopped. He slowly sat up and looked around, his heart was still beating so fast it felt like it was going to shoot out of his chest, but at least he wasn't falling anymore. He looked around and shivered when he saw his surroundings. Yep. He was In hell.

Everything was gloomy and dark, he saw a few fires nearby, and plenty of litter. He stood up slowly, wincing slightly, his hip definitely had a large bruise. As he started to walk, he heard footsteps coming up behind him. Before he could turn around, someone had wrapped there arm around his neck. 

He squealed a little, and looked down to the person's hand, they were holding a gun, and it was pointed at him. He felt himself start to shiver in fear. The person started talking. "Oi, what are you doing here!? Your an angel, this is hell! Y'know, I don't like you guys, your the reason I'm fucking down here!!" Hosuh shrank in on himself at the tone of voice.

The person laughed a little. "Aw poor little angel is scared, well too bad! I could just kill you now, but I think you should know how I have had to feel when you and your buddies up in heaven decided I was "unfit" to be with yall!" Hosuh gulped, this sounded like some sorta cliche villain speech, but it was more scary when it's being told to you.

He felt some tears go down his face, he was pretty terrified, he was suddenly thrown into this situation, and he didn't know what to do. He couldn't stop thinking 'why me, why me, why me, why did it have to be me!' "I-i'm sorry, I d-don't make those choices…" he stammered out. The person grunted.

"Than why the heaven are you here!" There was a pause in the somewhat conversation. "Yo, answer my question!" Hosuh quickly nodded and compiled. "I- um- sorta f-fell into a hole, a-and...uh… yeah.." hosuh shrank into himself, wishing he could be anywhere but here.

The person laughed "oh my- seriously?? Wow!" Hosuh felt them shrug. "Eh, I'll just say your one of the ones who trapped us down here, kill you, and show my friends! They'll be impressed!" He shrank into himself as much as he could, but with their arm around his neck, it was hard to. He heard her adjust her arm so the gun was at his head.

He was shaking, tears running down his face, he didn't believe this was happening! But before the devil could pull the trigger, someone shouted at them. "HEY what's going on??? Who's that, and what are you doing?" Hosuh let out a small relieved sigh as the devil holding him moved the gun away.

"This is a angel, he thought he could just waltz down here!" The devil holding him snapped back. Hosuh tightened his grip on his shirt, he had been clinging onto it, it made him feel safer. He heard footsteps coming near him, he opened the eye not covered by his hair a little.

Standing in front of him was a taller, green haired, devil. Although this devil had a kind look on his face. Hosuh found himself feeling more comfortable with this guy around, and for some reason, he seemed familiar. The familiarity felt like when you forget a simple word and just can't get it back into your head.

The green haired devil looked at him with curiosity, suspicion, and concern. "Hi, what are you doing here?" Hosuh slowly opened his eyes completely, and swiftly replied. "I- I don't really want to be here….. I fell in a construction zone…" he decided not to tell either of them that it seemed someone had pushed him in.

The kind looking devil nodded a little. "Alright" he looked at the devil holding hosuh. "Let him go, he obviously isn't looking for trouble." Hosuh squeaked a little as the devil holding him pushed him away from them. He caught himself and looked up at the two devils.

He could now see the devil that was holding him, she had a slightly messy blue bob-cut, and a red trenchcoat. She was standing with her arms crossed, and an annoyed look in her eyes. "Seriously dan? I was do close!" The devil in the red trench coat complained. Dan sighed. "We can't just kill people randomly shai, only when we have to."

Shai smirked. "Party pooper." She teased. Hosuh was standing between the two devils, completely frozen, holding his arms close to his chest. The green haired devil, dan he thinks the other devil said? Anyway, that guy looked at hosuh with a kind look in his eyes. Hosuh looked up at him nervously, he was about half a foot taller than him. Oof.

The green haired devil spoke gently, yet energetically. "So uh, hosuh, want some help getting out of here?" Confusion flashed through the Angel's eyes, he nodded slowly. A wide grin spilled over Dan's face, he grabbed hosuh and shais arm. "Let's get going than!" He than paused. Hosuh was standing very still, while shai was rolling her eyes with a smile.

Dan looked over at the two. "We should get Stephen and Jay to help, its probably a good idea." Shai nodded. "If were really helping this guy, I guess so." Dan smiled and began pulling the two through a shady path. Hosuh stumbled, but caught himself, and chased after them.

Hosuh looked around as he ran after the devil, there was starting to be less fire, and more light. Still not a lot, compared to heaven at least. He was starting to feel more comfortable, but as long as he saw shai, he was nervous. Right now the blue-haired devil was happily running after dan, a smirk on her face, but just before she had tried to kill him.

He didn't know what to think of devils anymore. Before he thought they were all cruel, but now he though that maybe, just maybe, some were nice? He looked up at the green-haired devil pulling him along, than suddenly it hit him where he had seen him before. He was that neighbour he used to have, the one that had done something worthy of being sent to hell.

Who knows what that was. Before he could finish his thoughts, dan stopped, hosuh stumbled, barely able to stop himself after daydreaming so much. Shai stopped easily beside dan. Dan put his hands on his hips, than proudly announced, "were here!" Hosuh looked around, there seemed to be a few cheap apartment buildings around, and the streets were bare.

"Where?.." hosuh asked timidly. Dan looked at him with a smile. "Stephen's place!" Hosuh nodded slowly. "Stephen's gonna help us help you, hes… interesting, but great once you get to know him!" Dan finished happily, and before hosuh could reply, dabble grabbed him and shai again, pulling them into a normal looking apartment building. Well, normal for hell.


	2. Update

Hey, so I have a few things I've gotta cover in this update.

1\. I haven't updated for a while, but I promise I will! I haven't been inspired lately, but I will soon! I'm working on a new chapter rn, should be posted in a week or so.

2\. About Stephen's video... I will keep doing my fanfiction, it's a fanfiction so its not reality, I'm not going to make their fright transition into the fanfiction at all.

3\. Thanks for the support on the fanfiction, sorry for not updating!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nothing more to say really-

**Author's Note:**

> There! Hope you liked it! Ima try to get the next chapter done quickly.
> 
> Thx for reading, feel free to leave feedback!
> 
> instagram: @tomanyfandxms


End file.
